Injection valves are in wide spread use, in particular for internal combustion engines where they may be arranged in order to dose fluid into an intake manifold of the internal combustion engine or directly into the combustion chamber of a cylinder of the internal combustion engine. A precise dosing of fluid into a combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine contributes to a reduction of noxious emissions from internal combustion engines which are arranged in vehicles. Injection valves for internal combustion engines should also be leakproof during operation and even when the engine is shut off. An uncontrolled dripping of fuel into a fuel combustion chamber may cause a significant increase of a hydrocarbon emission. In this respect, the injection valve is usually tested at the end of a manufacturing process.